Pokemon Love Adventures
by Blindknyttstories
Summary: Ash is a 16 year old boy who just finished his current pokemon journey in the Kalos Region. Now what new "adventures" awaits him


**Authors Note:Hey guys thanks for reading! I know i still have my smash story to work on but i figure a little story break would let my mind continue to come up with ideals for the story :) This story will usually be updated once 2-3 new chapters of smash goes up. This story will also be more mature, while cursing will be kept to a minimum sexual scenes will be i hope you guys enjoy and if i get enough reviews and likes i might update this more regularly :) anyway enjoy!**

**Pokemon Love Adventures Chapter 1**

**Chapter Synopsis: Ash is a 16 year old boy who just finished his current pokemon journey in the Kalos Region. Ash had decided to return to Palet town, but runs into a small problem in the small town of Agate.**

"It's such a nice day to walk back home! Isn't that right Pikachu?" Ash looked over at his little buddy on his shoulder who replied with his usual "Pika Pika" in a very cheerful tone. Ash continued walking down the dirt road as he observed his surroundings, Ash had started to become more interested in Studying Pokemon than catching and battling them, although his life goal was to still become the Pokemon Master. Ash continued walking when he head a scream up ahead. "AHHHHHH" A faint voice screamed in the distance causing Ash to react. "Sounds like Someone is in trouble! Lets go help them Pikachu!" Ash started running ahead, the scream continued to grow louder and louder as he approached. When Ash finally reached the source of the scream he noticed who was making the sound. A Girl had accidentally tumbled upon a Arbok nest causing the Arboks to react violently. Ash quickly took action "Pikachu use thunderbolt on the Arbok!" Pikachu jumped from Ash shoulder and unleashed a powerful thunder attach on the Arbok causing them to free for a moment allowing Ash to help the girl. "Hey are you alright?" Ash rushed to her side as she still sat on the ground with tears in her eyes, "Yeah…" The girl continued to sniff as she tried to get up, "Ahhhh" The girl screamed in pain when she tried to stand. "Hey take it easy, it looks like you have a bite on your leg, don't worry a Arbok bite can easily be fixed up." Ash picked the girl up in his arms and rushed ahead to the nearest town, he had studied up on the area and he knew that a village was up ahead.

Ash reached the town a few minutes later, the girl still sniffing in his arms, he rushed to the nearest Pokemon Center and bursted through the doors causing Nurse Joy to jump. Ash ran up to the counter and told Nurse Joy what had happened, Nurse joy quickly had Chancey take a stroller out to put the girl on. "Don't worry, she'll be just fine." Nurse Joy said as Ash laid the girl on the stroller, "Yeah i know, a Arnok bite really only makes you sick for a few days, the bite seemed pretty fresh so if you can get the proper medicine applied then she should be fine" Ash said this as he found a empty seat next the desk. Nurse Joy was shocked that someone so young had such extensive knowledge on such matters, she stared to get a little red thinking about this, but quickly brushed it off as she tended to the girl.

Time seemed to have stopped as Ash waited for the girl to leave the emergency room, A Arbok bite shouldn't take long to treat so it was worrying Ash that something else was wrong, as these thoughts went through his head, he saw the emergency room open up and saw Nurse Joy coming out smiling. "Well it took a little longer than usual but thats mostly because he had to remove a broken Arbok tooth that had somehow lodged itself in her bone. She's currently asleep, and she should be fine" Nurse Joy went around her desk to grab her medical papers for Ash to sign when he spoke up "If she is going to be here all night then i'll stay until she awakes, i don't know if she has any family in the area so i don't want to abandon her." Ash sat back and folded his arms as he waited for the paperwork. Nurse Joys hands started to tremble, never had she met someone so young with not only extensive knowledge, but also caring enough to stay for someone they don't even know. Nurse Joy started to turn red as she though about this, she wondered if she was somehow falling for this boy, before she could finish thinking Ash spoke up again. "I will say it's quite weird for Arboks to be camping in this area, i studied up on the area and it looks like Eletric types would be more native here than poison types" Nurse Joy regained her posture when she spoke, "Yeah…Posion types have been showing up recently for some reason, many of us believe it's because the 'Nuke Plant' that we ran most of our energy from had a major leak, ever since that leak the electric types have been migrating away while poison types have been coming in, more than likely because they can feed off the Nuclear energy." Ash smirked as he heard this "Well it looks like after we take care of business here, we have a plant to visit!" Ash chuckled as he said this, he loved danger and this was not only a perfect opportunity to study up on Poison types and Nuclear energy, but also help the town with their Poison Pokemon problem. Nurse Joy again turned red as she heard this, this boy was turning into her dream man, extensive medical knowledge, caring, and also brave what more could he have that it her dream man. Before she could think anymore Ash spoke up once again, "I'm pretty hungry, i saw a nice bar not far from here, i'm going to go grab a bite and then i'm coming back here. Ash got up and walked through the doors out into the open, him and Pikachu walked over to the bar that was nearby and entered.

The bar was nicely organized and had TVs everywhere, with some of them having the news on while others had sports on. Ash sat down at a table not far from the door, Pikachu jumped off his shoulder onto the table, before jumping down into a chair. Ash looked at the menu when the waiter came and took his order. The waiter then came back with two drinks, one for him and one for Pikachu. Ash sipped on his drink when he noticed what was on the news story, they were talking about the Pokemon League in Kantos, the first League Ash had ever won. They then showed a picture of Ash when they started talking about the champion, Ash then noticed a few of the customers shoot looks at him, with a group of girls giggling in the corner before one of them came over to talk to him. "Hey their" The girl said to Ash as she pulled up a seat beside him. "Good evening" Ash decided to sound a proper as possible so he wouldn't give a bad impression of what a Pokemon champion is like. "I saw you on TV, you know your pretty cute, and it also looks like you can handle a pokemon with ease" she winked at him causing Ash to sigh while he replied "Thank you for the complement, but I'm just doing what i love" Ash continued to sip his drink causing the girl to laugh. "I like a modest guy, hey me and my gang are having a party soon, would you be interested in joining? Were having it at the Nuke plaint, since they had that leak we can get all the Nuclear energy we want." Ash almost gagged when he heard this, how can someone be excited about that? He decided to accept, not only did he had to go their anyway, it gave him a reason other than adventuring. "Sure it sounds interesting." Ash sat his drink down when he told her this. "Sweet! By the way my names Terry, heres my number if you have any questions, be seeing you!" Terry got up and ran back to her group, Ash picked up the number and chuckled to himself "Pikachu old friend, it looks like we might have stumbled onto something interesting here" Ash slipped the number into his pocket as his food arrived, he was ready for tomorrow already.


End file.
